He Is Back
by WonderlandIsAnIllusion
Summary: Joey Epstein opened his front door and saw Harley Keiner.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Boys Meet World**. **Please Review and Thank You.**

**He Is Back**

**By WonderlandIsAnIllusion**

Joey Epstein opened his front door and saw Harley Keiner. He stared at him with wide eyes, Harley smirked briefly at him, and grabbed Joey by the hips.

"I wonder how long it will take to beat that small amount of self-esteem out of you, Joey." Harley commented smoothly and Joey struggled to find words. Frankie has not been around lately because of Shawn Hunter and Corey Matthews. He was more of the brains and not much of a fighter.

"Why?" Joey managed to ask him in a shaky voice, he tried to escape from the firm grasp, and trembled in fear.

"And you will become my lackey again." Harley informed him calmly and added. "I heard about Frankie ditching you for the baboon and his baboon friend."

Joey swallowed nervously, he glanced away for a moment, and his head was pulled back by Harley. He shook and shuddered for the taller male looked at him with such eyes. The ones that say I'll beat you until you can't move an inch.

"Where did ya hear that Harley?" Joey asked hesitantly and he didn't like thinking about how many times Frankie ditched him for those two.

"I have my sources from John Adams High ." Harley replied simply, he had Joey against the wall, and looked down at him. "No, Frankie here to help you out. Too busy being all buddy-buddy to other people."

"I don't need Frankie." Joey managed to say despite the fact Harley had him pinned to the wall, a knee pressed harshly between his legs, and looking down at him while smirking faintly.

"You and me know that ain't true, Joey. I don't need Frankie, but you sure do need him." Harley informed him causally as he used a hand to grip Joey's hands above his head and used his other hand to go up his shirt. "Your short like a girl and pretty petite too. Should been born a girl, Joey."

Joey bite down on his lip to keep a squeak from coming out and feeling Harley's cold hand.

"Whose idea was it to get a new leader? I heard it was Joey. Must have been lonely not being anyone's lackey that you would become just anyone's lackey. Became one to what's his name." Harley

"Griffin Hawkins, but before him it was Eric Matthew." Joey spoke up and he tried to ignore the hand feeling his chest.

"You were the lackey of the baboon's brother. Must have been pretty desperate." Harley stated smoothly and he pressed his knee harder against Joey. "Couldn't wait for me."

"Yeah, but he didn't want us." Joey muttered and he said in a louder voice. "So he introduced Frankie and me to Griffin."

"It took you months to come and be my lackey, Joey. Along with Frankie. It took months, but with that guy it took you a short time. Course he didn't really give a damn about you or about Frankie." Harley commented causally, he tightened his grip on Joey's wrists, and his lips were close to Joey's trembling lips. "You didn't care because you wanted someone to order you around, tell you want to do, and to get permission to do something."

Joey tried to speak, but found himself only able to stare at him and his whole entire body was shivering.

"You know my screen name is Harl_Kein, but ya ignored me and didn't reply back either." Harley whispered coldly, he pinched Joey on the right nipple, and heard him whimper in pain. "I don't like being ignored, Joey. I don't like it one bit and I'm not one to be rejected."

Harley was a centimeter away from Joey's lips, rubbed his knee between Joey's legs, and grip still tight on those thin wrists.

"I missed ya, Joey." Harley told him, he breathed on his lips, and smirked. "You'll be my lackey and it will be almost like the old days. You being my lackey, but this time Frankie isn't my lackey."

Harley kissed him harshly on the lips, drawing blood, muffling the cries, and moved his mouths down to Joey's neck covering him in hickies. After several minutes he pulled away and looked at Joey in the eyes.

"Got it, Joey?" Harley asked smoothly and he released those thin wrists. Joey looked at him with tears in his eyes, he was still against the wall, wrists sore, and lips bleeding.

It was useless to disagree and besides he doesn't need Frankie. He had been feeling a bit lonely. No one wanted to be his friend and Frankie has been gone lately. He doubted his self-worth over the past two weeks, Joey had felt himself without a purpose in life, and he had been his own man. Yet without Frankie by his side. He had begun to miss Harley, missed having a definite purpose, and wondered what Harley was doing. There had been messages, but he had been too afraid to read and didn't sign back on again.

"Yes, Harley. I got it." Joey replied quietly and he could taste his blood. "I'm ya lackey and stuff."

"Good and don't even think about fleeing because I got sources." Harley commented firmly, he smirked, and kissed him again on the lips before asking causally. "Did ya miss me, Joey?"

"I missed you." Joey told him and he was being mostly honest. Harley released Joey, looked at him, and chuckled at the shorter male. "I missed you, Harley."

"You are not rambling and didn't think I would miss it." Harley stated causally and he added. "Ramble on until I say cork it. Tell me how much you missed me. No need to be shy so start rambling on, Joey."

"I missed you, Harley. No one wanted to be near. Ya know that Frankie ditched me and decided to go goodie. He is buddy buddy with good kids. I got no self-worth. I got nothing and I missed you, Harley. I didn't reply your messages because I got scared and stuff." Joey rambled and he was looking nervous along with rubbing his wrists. "I thought it was angry messages filled with threats cause Frankie and I decided to no longer be lackey's."

Joey rambled and stuttered for several minutes none-stop.

"Alright, Cork it." Harley commented smoothly, he watched Joey silently nod, and then looked at him calmly. "Pack up your things cause you gonna be living with me and my baby sister. My ma lives there too though she is hardly there."

Harley grabbed his elbow, pulled him close, and looked Joey in the eyes.

"One word to anyone about me kissing and giving ya hickies…" Harley trailed off while giving him a threatening look and Joey shivered.

"I won't tell anyone, Harley. Not even a rock. I'll take to the grave. My lips are sealed and no amount of force will get me to spill the beans or the milk or spill anything. Ya, I won't tell a single word or mention anything about it Harley. I'll keep it to myself and nobody will know a thing. Not even a tiny rock or pebble." Joey said quickly, he received a smirk, and a pat on the right cheek.

"Good." Harley stated simply and then added firmly. "Go pack and you be sleeping in my bed just to let you know. I won't be sleeping on the floor."

**Please Review and Thank You. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Boys Meet World**. **Please Review and Thank You.**

**He Is Back**

**By WonderlandIsAnIllusion**

Joey was packing up the couple of shirts, jeans, socks, and the one pair of shoes he owned into an old suitcase. Harley was watching and a smirk was on his lips for he could see Joey trembling.

"I won't hurt ya as long as you do as I say." Harley commented as grabbed Joey's wrists and looked at him. "So stop ya trembling before I give you a real reason to tremble like breaking your delicate wrists."

"It's just you keep on grabbing me, Harley. My wrists are mighty sore and stuff like that.. " Joey managed to say while looking away from him. ",But that's okay. Just don't break them because if my wrists are broken then I won't be able to do anyth-"

"Cork it." Harley stated firmly as he held Joey's wrists above his head and pinned him against a wall. "I won't break your wrists if ya take care of my hard on."

Joey looked at Harley with frightened eyes, his wrists were throbbing in pain, and he was shaking.

"Alright, I'll take care of ya." Joey said to him and his wrists were released.

"Good knew ya would agree." Harley commented as he watched Joey briefly rubbing his wrist. "Now get to work before I break your bony wrists."

Joey closed his eyes, he put his hands under Harley's jeans, and could tell Harley was not wearing any boxers.

"Open up your eyes, pull down my jeans, and look my cock." Harley told him firmly and Joey opened his eyes. The shorter teen pulled Harley's jeans down to his knees, he placed his right hand between those legs, and begun to give Harley a hand-job. After a two minutes Joey felt warm liquid on his hands and he could see the aftermath of Harley's climax.

"I'll be putting that mouth of yours to use and have it clean up my cum." Harley said in a low voice as he stared into those shocked eyes. "If you don't then I'll put ya into the hospital. Get on your knees and give me a blow-job. It better be good or else."

Joey got down on his knees and had no idea where to even begin. Harley looked down at him.

"Just pretend it's a lollipop. Don't ya bite me." Harley informed him and Joey opened his mouth to say something, but the older teen grabbed the back of his head and Joey nearly choked at the sudden invasion of Harley's manhood inside of his mouth.

"Suck and don't ya be a tease, Joey. I don't like teases."

**Please Review and Thank You. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Boys Meet World**.

**He Is Back**

**By WonderlandIsAnIllusion**

* * *

Joey's mouth felt really sore, he was still on his knees, and Harley smirked down at him.

"Get up you little slut." Harley commented smugly to the shorter teen.

",But Harley. I'm not a slut cause I wouldn't just suck anyone off only you." Joey protested and he was roughly pulled to his feet by Harley. The taller teen pulled down Joey's cheap jeans, he smirked to himself for it looks like the shorter teen is not wearing any underwear, and looked at Joey's nervous face.

"Yeah, right you would suck anyone off if it meant being spared getting yourself injured." Harley said causally as he pushed Joey against the wall, his hands were feeling Joey's ass up, and had a knee between the shorter teen's legs. "Do ya feel good?"

"Sure, Harley." Joey managed to say with squeaking like a mouse. Harley begun to roughly grope him, his knee rubbing teasingly on Joey's cock, and after a moment moved his knee away. He moved his manhood against Joey's and rubbed them together making the younger male unable to hold back a moan.

"Ya should make more noise, Joey."

",But it is embarrassing and I don't wanna-"

Harley turned Joey around so that his chest is against the wall instead of his back.

"I'm going to make you." Harley whispered firmly into his ear and he could feel Joey shaking.

"What are you gonna do?"

"Don't ya feel my hard on against your ass." Harley commented as he moved his hands to be over Joey's nipples. "It ain't gonna hurt cause my cock is slick with your saliva."

",But it's too big and-"

"It will fit. A chick can take it up the butt so a dude can do the exact same thing."

Harley's manhood was slowly rubbing against Joey's hole, his hands were toying with the younger teen's nipples, and he could hear Joey moaning.

"Ya gonna enjoy it, Joey." Harley commented before moving his cock into the shorter teen's hole. He heard Joey crying out, but ignored it and kept on going. Tears were rolling down Joey's cheeks as Harley moved in and out of him.

"Harley it hurts!" Joey cried out and he wanted the older teen to stop.

"It will feel good after a while Joey."

* * *

**Please Review and Thank You. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Boys Meet World**. **Thank** **You for Reviewing ^_^**

**He Is Back**

**By WonderlandIsAnIllusion**

* * *

Joey and Harley had a shower. The shorter teen winced as he bent down to pick up his suitcase, Harley watched him, and after a few minutes the taller teen spoke.

"Time to go to my house now." Harley informed him and Joey nodded his head. "No mentioning to anybody that I did you."

"Of course I won't tell, Harley. I won't even say anything ten or twenty years from now. I won't say even when I'm all old, wrinkly, and stuff."

"Good because if you say one peep to anybody I'll make ya pay. Understand, Joey." Harley said calmly as he looked into Joey's eyes. "Got it?"

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah. I understand, Harley. I really do understand and stuff because it's not rocket science. At one point I wanted to be a rocket scientist, but then gave up. I use to dream about being a singer, but then somebody said that my voice sounds terrible and I punched the one that said that to me in the mouth. That was back in elementary school before I met ya. After I met ya that was when I decided that I want to be a lackey because lackeys don't have to think or have good voices or anything. So yeah in elementary school I entered an art contest and-"

"Cork it." Harley said firmly, he was getting a headache for the shorter teen tends to ramble a lot, and Joey silently nodded his head. "You talk too much."

* * *

**Please Review and Thank You. **


End file.
